Fate always has it's way
by DrEaMeRs-LiFe
Summary: When Bella moves to the town of Forks, she thinks life has no other options left. Leaving her best friends Alice and Rose behind what will she do? But fate always seems to have its way. And Forks is not what she expected. All Human. xx
1. Preface

Preface Preface

BPOV

My names Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. I used to live in Phoenix but my mum, Renée moved me to the rainy, boring, dull town of Forks. Leaving behind my two best friends forever, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon for my father, Charlie. Who hasn't been around since I was 3.

I can't believe my mum did this. And I can't believe I'm not going to see my best friends until the next holidays!! I really don't want to go but I have to. My mum would be upset if I didn't. I can't do that to her.

So here I go, hopefully this town won't be as dull as it sounds. Maybe there are some hot guys there. Maybe just maybe I will be happy there…


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Oooh I can't believe my daughter is finally growing up and leaving me."

"Mum, you're the one kicking me out to live with dad remember?"

"Still I'll miss you honey!" With that she came and gave me a big hug. Tears were already going down her face and they have been since we were two minutes into the airport. Behind her was my 2 best friends ever, Rose and Alice, standing behind her with mischievous sparks in their eyes. Surly me leaving the town and them behind they would be sad? But no they were smiling and looking mysteriously beautiful as always but the only difference was the evil smirks on their faces. They have had them on since I arrived. They were here before me so I never had a chance to see them before now. I went over to them after one last hug and good-bye from my mum.

"Jeez guys, you know me leaving you behind and all I would've thought you'd be sad but no you're all smiles today aren't you?"

" But that's just it Bella, your not leaving us. We're coming with you!!" Now I was truly confused. What did Alice mean by they're coming with me? I'm going to Forks; I'm in an airport about to board a plane to Forks. And she's saying that I'm not leaving alone??

"Silly Bella, why did you think we were here before you? Once we heard you were leaving, we booked the tickets and yer… SURPRISE!!" I was truly shocked now. I'm having my best friends coming with me to gloomy, old, boring forks. Maybe this town can get some colour. All of a sudden I remembered my friends beside me. They were asking me if I was alright…but because I zoned out I didn't hear them. Suddenly I had the sudden urge to tackle them. And so I did. We all fell to the ground but I then realised there was more than 3 of us. I got up quickly and helped Alice and Rose up. There on the ground were 2 hot guys…

EMPOV

Me and Jasper were talking and heading towards the terminal while Edward was getting a coffee. When suddenly we had this strong force tackled us to the ground. Before we knew what happened there was 3 of the most hottest girls I've ever seen looking at us from above. I wondered why they were over the top of us. But then I realised we were still on the ground. Quickly I got up and helped Jasper up. Once we were up we stood in awe of the girls. I turned to Jasper and he was looking at a pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. I turned and a gorgeous blonde was staring straight at me. Something sparked inside of me and I knew that this girl was for me. But before I could do anything a really pretty brown haired girl suddenly remembered what happened.

"OMG I am soooo sorry guys I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't know what came over me I just had the sudden urge to-" She was cut of by the blonde.

"Bella" Bella nice name, it suits her. "Its alright I'm sure no-ones hurt so stop worrying" Wow she has a hot voice too.

"Rose! How could you know you never asked." With that she turned to us. "Are you alright?!" I'm glad I finally found my voice after I heard her name or we may have had to explain something there.

"Oh! Yer were fine aren't we Jasper?" I slapped him across the back to get him to stop googling at the pixie girl.

"Umm… Oh yer." He has soo fallen for the Pixie girl.

"By the way I'm Emmet and this is Jasper" I said pointing to Jasper.

APOV

I had no idea what just happened, all I remember was being tackled to the ground but instead of falling on a hard surface I fell on a soft, warm one. I got up and looked down to see what I had landed on. There on the ground was the cutest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. A big muscly guy helped him up but all the time he kept looking at me. They introduced us to them. Once Jasper was indroduced I don't know what happened but I suddenly blushed. Bella and Rose saw this and Bella just had to pipe up and say something.

"ALICE! Did you just blush??" Damn her and her eyes that miss nothing.

"Shut up Bella before I kill you." I murmured under my breath, the guys were looking at us with confused expressions on their faces. I suddenly gathered myself.

"Hi! I'm Alice." I chirped. While holding out my hand to no-one in particular. Suddenly Emmet grabbed it and shook it fiercely. Once he was done I held my hand out to Jasper. He took it a little more gently this time.

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you." He said with a voice like an angel.

"Oh! This is Bella," I pointed to Bella, " and Rose." I pointed to Rose. She was staring intently at Emmet. I knew she liked him.

" Hi" she said in what we call our 'seductive' voices. Suddenly I looked at Bella and we both started laughing our heads off. Did Rose just do that? Omg she is so pathetic.

"Umm… Alice? Bella? Are you ok?" Rose suddenly asked. We were on the floor holding our side cause we were laughing so much. Bella answered for the both of us.

"Your…voice…haha…you…haha…used…the…voice…ahahaha" She said between laughs.

"What voice?" Jasper and Emmet asked at the same time.

"Oh we have this thing where when we li-" I was immediately cut of by Rose so rudely interrupting me.

"Alice go any further and your tongue will be cut off by your new heels."

"hmph rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeooooooowwww someone's got PMS."

"I have not!"

"Yes you ha-"

"Guy's SHUT UP!! Can't you see the guys are still here…" oooh Bella always the one to point out the obvious. I turned towards where the guys were. And they were still there! Wow. But their faces were another story. Emmet looked like he had been hit by a train and Jasper…oh Jasper… looked like he'd never seen any thing like that before. Maybe he should just come live with me and Rose for a day.

"Oh! Sorry! Ok well our flight must be boarding soon so we have to go. Bye!" I said while dragging Bella and Rose behind me. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Mmhm. Could we make ourselves look anymore dumber?" Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys. Well 2****nd**** chapter up… so glad. So yer this is my first try at writing a story so don't laugh at me ok? If you've got any idea's I'd love to know. I can pretty much work from anything. So yer please read. It'll make me feel better. : ) 3 Dreamers-life xx **

* * *

BPOV

"Come on guys! Were going to miss our flight!" Stupid duty-free shopping malls. God, will they ever get out of that shoe store? As much as I love shopping and don't really want to go to Forks we need to go. "I'M LEAVING NOW WHETHER YOU COME OR NOT!"

"Ok ok Bella take a chill pill, were coming." Rose said while dragging a kicking and screaming Alice behind.

"Good. Look the planes already boarding! We need to hurry!" I said while half running."

"Bella! Wait up, Alice is heavy. Alice you can walk from now on." Rose said while dropping Alice on the floor.

"Hmph. Fine." Alice said while getting up from the floor and trying to catch up. We ran to catch the plane and made it just in time. The air hostess looked a bit pissed but oh well. We starting walking and I was behind the others and talking.

"Omg I cant believe we are finally going on a plane I hope we don't get air sickness." I exclaimed while the others went on. I didn't see the cord in front of me until it was too late. I mean come on in the airport terminal I trip. Of course. I brassed myself for the impact but it never came. Instead a pair of sturdy, muscly arms pulled me back. I turned around to see who my night in shining armour was. There was this guy around my age. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I managed to squeak out thanks.

He chuckled "Your welcome, next time you better watch where you're going, beautiful. Now I had better get to my friends, they are waiting for me. Bye." With that he left me standing there like a complete idiot. Thank god for Rose and Alice bringing me back.

"He's hot. And totally your type."

"I agree with Rose. Did you get his number?"

"Alice! We were talking for two mins. Not twenty."

"Yeah but your cheeks say something like twenty. What did he say to you?" Oh snap! I forgot I had to blush every time someone talks. Damn it couldn't I, just for once, not blush!

"Ah I forgot, come on we need to get on that plane."

* * *

EPOV

Where's Emmet and Jasper? I need to tell them my story. They are going to bounce for joy when they hear that there is 3 of them. Damn I forgot to get that girls name! Oh God how could I have forgot. A physically slapped myself. The airhostess noticed this and came over to see if I was alright.

"Are you alright sir, you seem very distressed?"

"Ahhh, yeah I'm fine umm…could you help me find my seat please?"

"Sure, what row are you?"

"Umm…" I mumbled as I looked through my backpack to find my ticket."

"B45" I said hopefully I was next to my Emmet and Jasper.

"That's down the other end of the plane. I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

"And yes my family comes from Tasmania and I miss them dearly. Oh God does she ever shut up? She's been talking for the past 10 mins now even though we have found my seats. "Oh I need to go there's someone waiting to be escorted to their seats. Well I will see you when the meals come 'round." With that she finally left.

"Who was that? She just dragged on forever." Faithful Emmet said while turning to Jasper with a wink.

" I Dunno. Anyway I have a story to tell you both!"

"OOOH we have one too!" What story can Emmet possibly have that better than this? Probably something like his hand got caught in the soda machine while he was trying to steal a soda. Yes that's probably it.

"Oh ok you guys go first then."

"Ok" Jasper took a big breath like he was about to say something big. "Therewasthese3girlsandtheyfellonustheywerereallyhotandsexytherewasapixienamedAliceablondenamedRoseandabrunettenamedBellabutilikethepixiegirlcausesheissopretty!!"

"Ah you wanna repeat that again for me? Didn't quite catch all of that."

"There was these 3 girls and they fell on us. They were really hot and sexy there was a pixie named Alice, a blonde named Rose, and a brunette named Bella. But I like the pixie girl cause she is so pretty!! Oh and Emmy here liked Rose!"

"Call me that again and you wont have an arm."

"Ok my story." I took in a deep breath. "In the terminal a really hot brunette tripped over a cord and fell. But me being the awesome hero of the day caught her" They started out in a fit of laughter "Shut up I'm trying to tell a story. Yeah anyway she thanked me and I looked into her eyes they were the most beautiful colour brown. But I forget to get her name! Guys we need to find them."

"Well no need we found ours." He turned to a bunch of girls coming our way. And at the front of the pack stood Her. The one that tripped. I started hyperventilating.

"What the hell Emmet that's the girl!" They looked at me with confusion written all over their faces. "the girl that tripped…"

"Oh Bella! Why didn't you tell me? HEY BELLA! COME HERE!" she turned towards where her name was called.

"Shut up Emmet!" I said under my breath but it was already too late.

"Oh hey Emmet. Fancy seeing you here. Oh and Jasper. And…oh shit…"

I chuckled under my breath. She blushed the beautiful rosy red on her cheeks.

"You know Edward don't you? He hasn't stopped talking bout you since you fell in there. You alright." Emmet said between chuckles.

"EMMY! I don't think Edward or Bella appreciate this."

"Jasper what did I say about calling me Emmy!"

"Emmy I like it." We all turned to where the voice came from. The beautiful blonde, Rose, said that and we all turned to Emmet to see what he would do. We all knew he liked her.

"Oh in that case you can call me that if you want." WHAT Emmet just threatened Jasper into having no arm and yet he's letting her call him that. I could see Jasper was thinking the same.

"WHAT. You just threatened me when I called you that and you're letting Rose call you it. Grrr…"

"Aw don't worry Jasper you can have too." Alice said with a evil little smile. "I know! Jazzy, how are you today?" We all burst into fits of laughter. But Jasper had a little evil smile on his face, as if he liked it.

"I'm good thank-you. How are you, Ally"

"I'm good thanks."

"Ok guys, enough we have to find our seats. We'll talk to you later guys. Bye." Ah Bella what am I supposed to say? Don't leave me with these baboons!! Please I'm begging you! No instead I went for the simple:

"Bye Bella Hopefully we'll talk soon."

"Yeah. Cya Edward."

"Aw no nick name for Edward here. Come on Bella make one up, be creative." Bloody Emmet I'm going to kill him.

"NO I mean you don't need to give me one I'm happy with Edward…ha…ha…ha"

"No I think I will…ok bye Eddie." Damn it why am I doing this. Everyone turned to me like they were expecting something from me.

"I like it thanks Bell's." she turned rosy red and turned to find her ticket.

"Hey Rose, Alice what are you in?" Bella asked them.

"A 45"

"A 46"

"Cool I'm in A 47 I get window seat yes!" so Bella likes window seat. Wait did she say A 47? That's the seat in front of me… YES!

"Yes Rosie your in front of me!" Emmet and his big mouth. For God's sake can he just shut up for once?

"Emmy, as much as I like the name Rosie, don't call me it or I'll malfunction your car."

"As if, you can't do that."

"Emmy! I wouldn't she's done it to me before." We all turned to Bella with shocked expressions on our faces.

"Are you serious??" I asked with out thinking this time Alice replied.

"Dead serious. Luckily Bella is as good of a mechanic as Rose or else we wouldn't have had a ride to school."

"I still don't believe you." Emmet do you want a death wish! I shouted in my mind.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yep!"

"Alright what kind of car do you have?"

"A jeep."

"Oh they're the easiest."

"Oh yeah so easy, all right, bet you can malfunction it within 20 secs" Bella said with a smirk playing across her lips.

"You're on!"

"You're going to malfunction my baby??" Emmet doesn't know where to stop.

"Don't worry I'll put it back together afterwards it should only take me a minute." Bella, Bella, Bella. God I'm so falling for her. "Anyway I'm going to sleep planes make me sick"

"Ok Bell's I hope you aren't sick. Have a good sleep." With that we all drifted off...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! We'll I'm Really excited cause it seems people have already started reading it! YAY! So yes 3****rd**** chapter should be up by Wednesday. Love you all. – Dreamer's life. xx**


	4. Chapter 3

3 hours later:

3 hours later:

RPOV

I hate plane rides. The stuffy seats, crammed passengers and to top it off, I have Bella sleep talking next to me. The whole planes asleep apart from me and Edward. I hope someone else wakes up soon because I don't know how much longer I can stand Edward looking at Bella in her sleep. I keep looking at Emmett and all I want to do is go snuggle with him. He looks like a giant teddy bear. God he's gorgeous. Bella started sleep talking again but this time she said something very strange.

"Forks…a singing town…you have to be joking me. Forks is dull and boring and wet! Not happy, exciting and…singing! What Edward…top singer? Are you serious?" I turned to Edward and he had frozen. Is what Bella said in her sleep true? I decided to find out but he bet me to the question.

"Are you, Bella and Alice heading to forks?"

"Um yes where driving from Seattle why?"

"Oh shit"

"Are you from Forks?"

"Yes. Does Bella know anything about Forks?"

"No, other than it's a boring, dull town. That's why we came, to cheer her up."

"When was the last time she went to Forks?"

"When she was 3 why?"

"So she hasn't been around since it's changed?"

"No…??"

"Does she physic powers or something?"

"No…why?"

"She just said the truth. Forks is a singing town, and me, Emmett and Jasper are the lead singers of the town. That's freaky." He can't be serious, but sadly he was.

"I…what…you…sing??" I asked trying to find the right words."

"Yes do any of you?"

"Yes me and Alice used to be in a band."

"Good you will fit in perfectly. Please don't tell Bella I really don't want her to think I'm a player. Please?" He said with a sad face. It was like they were made for each other. God they're made for each other. I wonder if I can be fairy Godmother, Rosalie and get them together? I should start planning. LOL I can't wait. But first I think I'll find some more about this new town that we are going to.

"So what your saying is Forks…is a singing town and Emmett, Jasper and you are…players and everyone wants you?"

"Well not in that way…" He struggled to find words. "yes fine we are."

"Excellent."

"Um mind me asking why?"

"Oh its what us 3 used to be before we left so now that we knew the top people on the job it'll be easier for us to make it to the top again. You get my drift?" He chuckled softly.

"I can see why. You're all gorgeous." He said while looking at Bella, I swear there was a soft smile playing on his lips but I disappeared before I could see it again. Suddenly Bella stirred, she was going to wake up soon. I had to finish this soon. Damn ok one last question…I know.

"Do you like Bella?" I said he was quite surprised when I asked that question. He looked at me for a second then went back to Bella. But he couldn't answer because Bella suddenly woke from her dream. She looked around to see where we were. She realised we were on a plane. She turned to me and suddenly said:

"I had the weirdest dream. We were on a plane like we are now. But before hand I tripped and this gorgeous guy named Edward caught me. We went on the plane and they were sitting behind us. And then when we got off, we found out Edward and the other two boys, Emmett and Jasper were the top singers of forks. Fancy that, Forks a singing town. HAHAHA"

"Well I'm glad you think I'm gorgeous. I feel very much the same for you." Edward just suddenly had to interrupt. Bella jumped at his velvety voice and slowly turned her head towards him. She looked at him and her face went a beetroot colour.

"Hehe hey Edward…how are you going? Isn't this a stuffy aeroplane? I need to go to the toilet…I'll be back soon. Rose can you escort me please?" She said I nodded and we both got out of our seats. We both heard Edwards sweet chuckle. Slowly we made our way down the isle. Bella trying not to trip and me trying not to trip over Bella. We finally got to the end and Bella started on me.

"ROSE! Why didn't you tell me he was behind us? I feel so embarrassed. Thank-god were never going to see him again after this." Oh God I have to tell her.

"Um Bella…you said were going to forks right?"

"Yes…why?"

"Well funny that, guess who else is from Forks?"

"Oh no you have to be joking…?" she said with a pleading face.

"And so is Jasper and Emmett. Isn't this great?" I said trying to lighten the subject.

"Oh yes. It's the best ever." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasiam.

"Come on, we better go back." I said.

Just as we were reaching our seat Bella just had to trip.

BPOV

I had just found out that Edward is from Forks. So I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I tripped. 'God Bella' I thought 'you wanna be any more dumber?' But as I braced myself for the fall too strong arms pulled me up. Oh no not again. I still had my eyes closed so I didn't realise what was happening. Suddenly a velvety voice came to my ear.

"You know you can open your eyes now, you're not going to fall. I've you safely secure." With that I opened my eyes to find that I was sitting on his lap. Nice one Bella. I thought.

"Oh, um thanks?" I realised it came out more of a question than a statement. He chuckle softly and answered me.

"You're welcome Bell's." He kissed my cheek and let go of me. Where he kissed me there was this tingling sensation. Suddenly the PDA came on with a message.

"Could you all please return to your seats. We are about to land in Seattle airport."

"Thank-God" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, I had better go… cya soon?"

"Sure I can always lean forward and talk to you."

"Haha…true." With that I left his lap and returned to my seat. I saw him and Rose exchange a wink…what was that about. I reminded myself to ask her later.

As I returned to my seat I had shaking hands from the situation I was just in. Oh My God…why can't I get myself in a non-sticky situation for once.

Rose, being Rose suddenly perked me up.

"Hey Edward before Emmett wakes up do you think you could pass me his keys? I really don't wanna break into his car the hard way.

"Sure Rose I just so happen to have them on me cuz he losses things easily. Funny that."

With that he handed her the keys. She pocketed them into her jean pocket. Sat back in her seat and we both shared an evil glance. This is going to be fun!

A/N: Sorry guys for the late chapter I haven't been home lately. Anyway Next chapter you find out if Rose can destroy Emmett's car in 20 secs! LOL I can't wait. Hopefully I'll have it before I go up the coast 4 a week! Sorry guys.

**Anyway thank you soo much those of you who have reviewed this story. They have all been really supportive comments and have been greatly appreciated. Thanks guys. **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

**A/N: Hey guys!!**

**I am soooooo sorry!! I know I haven't updated in like forever!! I am so sorry!! I went down to Caloundra last week with my best friend forever!! (lol I love her…) and now im back at school ******** tear tear but im back to writing now!! So hope you guys keep reading!! **

**Omg thank you sooo much those people who reviewed and loved it… and those of you who were confused il explain. I'm sorry it probs didn't sound very good but it goes with the big plot! Ok so forks is a singing town! And yes the whole town sings… I wrote it because my first plot of the story was a high school musical/ twilight twist BECAUSE me and my friends were acting stupid at my friends place and started singing high school musical on sing star! LOL it was sooo much fun and we even videoed it! Lol one of my favourite memories ever! **

**Ok! Back to the story and I promise it will get better! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (im begging of you) please review! It'll make me feel loved! ******

Love youz! xox

BPOV

The plane finally landed and so we went to destruct Emmett's car before he got to it. It wasn't hard finding it that's for sure. It's not hard to miss a big, red Jeep in the middle of a parking lot with a registration plate as EM 4 U. He really is weird. Me, Rose and Alice got to the car and Alice timed while I watched Rose. She unlocked the car, popped the front and went to work. 20 seconds exactly later she wiped her hands on her jeans and we waited near-by for the guys. We saw Emmett, followed by Jasper, then Edward. I was given the job to return the keys to Edward without Emmett knowing. So I snuck up behind them. I tapped Edwards shoulder and he jumped a little.

"Shhh" I said, "it's only me. Here are his keys. We will be near by to help you when he finds out and wants his car put right again."

He nodded and ran to catch up with the others. I snuck back to the girls. We waited until they had loaded their luggage. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Rose, they might come in handy."

"Why?"

"I just realised we don't have a ride…or a car."

"What?? Why didn't you ask Charlie?"

"He's working."

"Oh… well we'll just see how this plans out."

Just then they got into the car. Edward was trying to keep a strait face as he got into the passenger seat. Emmett put the keys into the ignition and tried to start the car. But all we heard was, prrrr prrrr prrr **crash**. We started up laughing as we heard Emmett swear and then try again. We started walking to the car with our luggage. Emmett saw us in the rear-view mirror and suddenly realised.

"You girls did this to my car didn't you? You ruined my baby! How could you?"

"Correction I did." Rose piped up with a huge grin on her face. "I told you I would."

"How are you going to get home now?" Edward and Jasper were holding their sides laughing.

"How long did it take you Rose anyway?" Edward asked between laughs.

"About 20 secs. I owe you a milkshake Bella."

"Haha you sure do."

"Girls!! Why do you have to be so cruel?" Emmett asked while pouting.

"Oh Emmett I forgot I can fix it…but there's a price."

"What do you mean."

"Well I forgot to get us a car. And we don't have enough money on us for a cab. So how much room do you have left in that car?"

"You have to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Good thing I have a 7 seater then."

"Thank-you come on girls lets put our luggage in first."

"Ok" they both said at the same time and we made our way to the back of the car. After we put our luggage in they hopped in the car and I went round to the front. Suddenly Emmett, Jasper and Edward joined me.

"Hey guys. Ready to be made a fool of?"

"In your dreams Bella as if you could fix a car you'll trip and probably break it more." Emmett said while laughing.

"Then you should just watch then hey. ROSE what's my personal best I'm going to try and beat it for these baboons."

"36 seconds Bella."

"I'm going to try make it 15 so keep watch of the time."

"As if, no _girl_ can fix a car in 15 seconds. Let alone 36." He stressed the word girl as he said this.

"Fine." I got to work on the car while they were watching. My hands were a blurry mess as I went about fixing it. A little while later I stepped back, my hands covered in grease. "DONE" I yelled. The guys stood their mouths wide open staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"If it works you've done it in 13.5 seconds. Good job!" They stood there with grins plastered over their faces. Emmett finally came out of his state and decided to go on from that.

"If it works. I bet it won't."

"Go find out then." I said fully trusting my mechanical abilities. He went towards the car and put the key in the ignition. The others still stood there looking at me. I blushed and looked towards Emmett. Soon as he turned the key the car purred to life. The girls ran up to me and pulled me in for a big hug.

"No effing way." Emmett said with his mouth hanging down. The others just stood there, the same as Emmett.

"How did you do that?"

"Hey, that's all I ever do. Only thing I'm good at really. Besides falling on my ass." I said while making my way to the car. Alice and Rose were already sitting in the very back of the car so I sat in the middle and waited for the guys. After about 2 minutes of recovering the guys made it back to the car. Emmett was driving and a fight broke out about who would sit next to me strangely…

"Dude, you always get your way." Jasper said but we all knew he just wanted to get close to Alice.

"Na-ah I always give it your way… I know why don't we let Bella choose?" Oh snap…I hate decisions… "Um?" I said trying to think. Suddenly I decided. As if a light bulb went of in my head I had an immediate decision.

"I know guys. Since you both can't decide why don't I sit in the front?" As if Rose and Alice had a timer in them they immediately started the "oooooh shut down!!"

10 minutes later we were on the road. And I was in front as well as Emmett. Jasper and Edward in the middle. And Alice and Rose in the back. Suddenly Where the city meets the sea by The Getaway Plan came on. Everyone but me decided to sing. I admit I don't mind my voice but I would rather not sing and be made a fool of my self.

If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I'll take away your breath  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on

Cause' down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away

Oh, yeah

I'll find my way  
Would fall from grace  
With the little piece of you that's left in me

But then it's 1,2,3 and you're back to me,  
And all the pieces fit together oh so perfectly  
Enough to take me home

just take…me…home

WOW if I had of known they were as good singers as Alice and Rose I would've gotten them to sing earlier. They all have an angelic voice. As if they were meant to be singing together in harmony. I am so glad I didn't wreck it for everyone.

If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I'll take away your breath  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on

We'll find our way  
We'll leave this place

With the little piece of me that's left in you

But then it's 1,2,3 and you're back to me  
And if you hear me loud and clear then what's the problem dear?  
Why won't you take me home?

If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I'll take away your breath  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away

Just take me home  
Why won't you take me home?

I decided to join in here. But not with singing. No not singing I wouldn't ruin it. But of course I had to join in some way. So I decided in my best choice. Air guitar! **(A/N: sorry I always do this cuz im such a bad singer! I love it :P) **I started playing and everyone stopped singing soon as the saw me. I blushed a deep crimson red. I heard Edward chuckle and then, thankfully, Rose started singing again. With her beautiful voice everyone else started singing too. I just kept air guitaring. Loving every minute of it.

If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I'll take away your breath  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away

Cause' down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
Yeah, daylight speaks to me.

"Wow guys I never knew you sang that good do you do it professionally or something?" As I said the last word Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose froze. That's weird. I thought. I mean did I say something insulting? I though I should ask…just in case.

"um? Did I say something bad?" I said trying to sound innocent but I don't know what I turned out like. Suddenly they realised what they looked like and relaxed a little bit. Thank god.

"uh- no Bella. We just have a lot of practice. Yer… a lot." Emmett said while looking out of the windscreen. Alice and I exchanged a look. But Alice decided to do something about it.

"Ok guys. What's happening? And don't tell me it's nothing cause I know it's something. And I am going to find out sooner or later. So you had better tell me." Alice said as she was getting angrier and angrier. I could tell Jasper was scared.

"Ah…sure Alice I'll tell you." He leaned over and told her.

**A/N: lol sorry guys got kinda of a cliffe her… lol soz . So yes please review!!**

**Lovee youuu xx **


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

BPOV

He leaned over towards Alice and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't hear a word they were saying but by the sound my eardrums had to pursue it was something big.

"AHHHHHHHHH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Omg omg omg omg this is HUGE!!" She turned to look at Rose with a stare that said 'you are soooo dead' "You knew about this? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?!" Everyone in the car except me tried to shut her up but there was no stopping her. Suddenly she had this sickly sweet voice and turned to Edward.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA guess what eddie-kins? You have to tell Bella." If it was even possible his face turned paler.

"t-t-tell me w-what?" I managed to get out. Oh snap, what do they have to tell me that's so bad the whole car went silent.

"Ah, Bella, um… do you know what school your going to?"

"Yes, Forks High…my living hell" I muttered the last part. They laughed nervously but Edward was still as pale as a ghost.

"Shit we have no luck my friends" I heard Emmet mutter.

"Okay what the hell aren't you guys telling me" I asked frustrated that the whole car seemed to know something that I didn't. We were at my fathers house now, his cruiser was gone which meant he was still at work.

"Um…….. we have super hot girlfriends" Edward exclaimed. Fuck, of course they had girlfriends, I mean there hot, but Edward should have left out the 'super hot' part.

"Why do we care" I asked, trying hard not to glare daggers at Edward. I was having better luck at that then Alice and Rose, who made the saying 'if looks could kill' seem very minor at this time, Jasper and Emmet were very visibly sweating.

'Um" they said in unison.

"Oh well, who cares were not here to get boyfriends. Why don't you come inside for some lunch." I said with a convincing smile but my head was on overdrive thinking of an evil plan. Suddenly I came up with one. I turned to Alice's and Rose's stunned faces and gave them a smile that only said 'you don't trust me? You don't really think I'll let them getaway that easily' they understood straight away and had a smirk of their own on there faces.

"yer guys, come on inside." We got out of the car and headed up to the front door. I unlocked the door and we all headed inside. I lead them all into the kitchen and started to pull stuff out.

"Hey Alice, can you make everyone lunch? Me and Rose are going to get the suitcases out of the car."

"Here we'll help" Damn it stupid Edward and his manners. I had an idea.

"you don't think we can handle it? You have that much ego in you, you underestimate our strength again."

"Ah- no no its alright I trust you. Go ahead." Excellent I thought. This will work.

"Come on Rose, Lets go." We went outside and I told her what we were going to do.

"My god your evil" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know" I said proudly. We walked over to Emmet jeep and grabbed our luggage.

"I'll do it while you take this in" she gestured to the luggage. I nodded and grabbed the luggage.

"Where's Rosalie" Emmett asked. Trust him to notice that she was gone.

"She thinks she forgot something in the car" I said. Just as I finished Rose walked through the door looking cheerful.

"Find what your looking for Rosalie" Edward asked, again with those good manners. Rose looked confused for a seconded before recognition crossed her face as she nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Lunch is ready" Alice called from the kitchen. We walked in to the kitchen, but of course the floor decided that we hadn't spent enough time together lately.

"Oh my God are you okay" Alice asked trying hard to cover up her laughter. I glared at her.

"Fine, just fine…. I'm going for a shower" I muttered. I needed a shower after today.

I walked upstairs to my room to get clothes and walked into the bathroom I was really happy today and I decided to sing.

EPOV

We were all eating lunch when we suddenly heard this angel voice.

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon'fight  
Oh yeah we gon' fight  
believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

We all stood still listening to that voice. I was the first one to speak up.

"_Who_ is that?" Rose spoke up next and her answer surprised me.

"I actually don't know. Maybe there's someone else in the house…" We decided to find out who. Because we just couldn't get enough of that voice. Once we find out who is it we are so going to invite them into Emmett's, Jasper's and mine's band. I hope they say yes.

Suddenly the shower turned off. And so did the singing. OK I thought, that's weird. We heard a rustling of clothes then the door opened. We all stood there shock written all over our faces.

There standing in the doorway was none-other than…

(A/N: I was going to stop it there but im to nice :P)

"Bella?" I whispered. Still shocked. She gave us a curious face wondering why we were all standing at the doorway to the bathroom aweing at her.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" Suddenly quick as a lightening she was attacked onto the ground. Alice and Rose were on top of her hugging her…then the shouting came.

"BELLA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT!! THAT WAS THE BEST VIOCE I HAVE EVER HEARD. HOLY QUACKAMOLIE CAN YOU SING AGAIN!?" Alice screamed loud enough probably the whole neighbourhood could hear.

"Yer, Bella why didn't you? We never thought you could sing like that?" Thank-god Rose is a little less hypo. I don't think my ears could've taken it again.

"Um, guys. What are you talking about?" Silly Bella…

"Were you singing just then in the shower?" I asked trying not to sound like a perverted freak that hangs out in front of the door listening to her in the shower. She turned bright red.

"Darn those thin walls." She muttered under her breath. But everyone could hear. "No I think you have the wrong person. Sorry guys, I don't sing."

"Sing!" Haha I love Alice.

"Make me." Bella said back.

"Ok, SHOPPING TRIP!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" ok I take it Bella doesn't like shopping trips.

"ok I'll make you a deal. You sing no shopping trips for a week." Bella looked at Alice with a spectacle look on her face as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"You know what I hate you Alice."

"And I love you too Bella."

"ARGH! Fine, I'll sing but YOU ALL owe me something not just Alice. Actually I think Emmett can get out of it too." She smirked…Ok? Why does he get out of it?

"fine" we all agreed quickly wanting to know if it really was her or not.

"ok so what should I sing?" she asked her face going red again. I spoke up because I knew what to do.

"the one you were singing in the shower." I stated.

"ok… Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon'fight  
Oh yeah we gon' fight  
believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we last forever  
I feel them hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seems like everybody  
wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there  
was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And Im gonna have you first  
always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yeah we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Got every right to  
love you  
Got every right to  
love you  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
cuz' the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin'  
everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you

Oh oh oh oh oh Oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
but it dont matter no  
Cause I got you  
(cause i got you babe)

We stood standing there all of our mouths open catching flies. I could tell she took it the wrong way because she suddenly turned red and went straight back into the bathroom and locked the door. It took us a few minutes to suddenly realise what happened but when we did, we pretty much ran into the door connecting Bella to us. We heard sobbing inside and we all had really worried faces.

"Bella," I started but never got to finish.

"Go away!"

"Bella?" Emmett tried but still no answer.

"Bells? It's Rose. Can you come out here for a sec?"

"NO! go away!" She said through sobs.

Jasper tried next. "bel-"

"I said GO AWAY!!" Us boys went down to the kitchen and just waited. Rose came down in 5 minutes of us waiting.

"She won't come out. I think you guys better go. Sorry."

"That's ok. Is it ok if we say goodbye?"

"Yeah sure." We walked upstairs and went up to the bathroom.

"Bella, were going now. Hopefully see you at school?" No answer. I just walked away not wanting to do anything else to her. While the others said good-bye I found her room.

Then we left.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks Izzie :)

BPOV

I was so upset I thought I wasn't good but not **that** bad! I was so happy when I finally heard the three words I had been praying to hear for ages, we're going now. I opened the bathroom door to check if the coast was clear. It was. As I bolted to my room managing to trip along the way and get another one of my oh so many bruises.

When I finally made it I looked around my room it looked different from when I last saw it. There were opened boxes and desk drawers. Someone has been through _my_ room. I looked around to see if anything else was opened but there wasn't then my eyes settled on a piece of paper on my desk.

I picked it up and it said,

_Bella,_

I'm really sorry if you took my expression the wrong way, I wasn't shocked that it sounded so bad it was because it sounded so good probably the best I have ever heard.

_I really hope you can forgive me._

_P.S I really hope I can hear you sing again._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

Now I really don't understand. I know, he was probably just saying that to make me feel better or did he actually think I was a good singer. Before I could finish the thought I heard Rose screaming as the boys' car started up. "Guys quick we totally forgot about trashing Emmett's car." Oh snap the _car_ I totally forgot but this I had to see. I ran down the stairs and by pure luck I didn't trip. I met Alice and Rose near the door and we ran outside, Rose and Alice started to try and hand signal them to stop I stood there waiting for something to happen. They thought it was waving and started waving back. I was trying so hard not to laugh then a plan struck me I told the girls and they were ready for a miniature prank.

Then it happened exactly 5 houses away…prrrr prrr **crash**. This was at the moment coming towards the best moment of my life. Emmett got out of the car screaming " MY BABY, MY POOR BABY DON'T GIVE UP NOW COME BACK YOU CAN'T BREAK DOWN ON ME NOW WHY, WHY, WHY ME WHY WOULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME………………. OH NO IT'S KARMA I PROMISE I WILL NEVER PLAY A PRANK AGAIN OKAY MABYE A WEEK IT'S HARD OKAY.

By this time 3 things had happened;

The neighbours had come out looking at Emmett as if he came from a mental institution.

Jasper and Edward had ducked as if they didn't have anything to do with him.

I was rolling around on the ground laughing my head off and when Rose and Alice saw me and decided how funny the situation really was and was laughing too.

At this point in time all the neighbours had come to one resolution that we were all crazy and it would be best to back away slowly into their homes.

When everyone was gone Edward and Jasper slowly slid up, looked around. First they were looking at Emmett he had stopped screaming and now was rocking side to side and chanting "my poor baby" over and over again this just made me laugh even harder.

They kept looking around till Edward's eyes finally rested on me. His eyes looked happy and amused that I was laughing. Then after our 'moment' he got out of the car and unexpectedly came up and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry"

"You haven't done anything wrong"

"Oh, okay then…" I took this silence to play one of the simplest pranks ever.

"Yeah haha" I couldn't help myself from laugh at…

"What are you laughing at?!" said Edward.

As I looked around Rose and Alice had taken advantage of their hugs as I had mine… on Emmett's back there was a piece of paper saying 'feel me', on Jaspers back there was 'tap my ass' and on Edward there was 'slap me'. Rose and Alice noticed each other's and started laughing also.

EPOV

All the girls were laughing so hard and then I saw why Rose and Alice had taped 'feel me' and tap my butt' on Emmett and Jasper they obviously didn't notice and I was not going to tell them. Obviously Bella is the only one who can give me a hug without pulling a prank.

JPOV

Obviously Alice is the only one who can give me a hug without pulling a prank.

EMPOV

Obviously Rose is the only one who can give me a hug without pulling a prank.

BPOV

"so guys do you know what's wrong with Emmett's car" I said sounded way to innocent for effect. They seemed to catch the picture and ran towards me including Emmett.

"Why, Why FIX IT NOW!!" cried Emmett.

"make me"

"oh you're going down now"

I got up and ran as fast as I could but only a few steps away I tripped and to my surprise Edward caught me.

"looks like I have you now" Edward laughed

I laughed innocently

"Bite me Eddie, bite me" and with that I ran up to my room and locked the door.

I screamed out the window "Haha c'ya tomorrow."

When Rose and Alice said good-bye to the guys and fixed their car we got inside and laughed so hard thinking about the signs…

EPOV

We decided we would go to port Angeles for the afternoon and catch a movie or something. On the way we had to stop for gas. As we got out three random girls came up to us and…..

"She did not just slap me" I said holding the side of my cheek.

"That chick did not just attempt to feel me" said Emmet shaking at how bad it felt.

"She did not just slap my ass," said Jasper engrossed.

That was weird but we just let it go and continued our way. When we got there we got out of the car we automatically got the same reaction from the other girls before. It went on like this all day. Then we saw Mike Newton A.K.A sleeze bag at the theatre. He came up laughing

"What the hell is with the signes on your backs"

we all reached to our backs and sure enough on my back it said 'slap me' I flipped the paper over and it said **Sincerely Bella.** It was the exact same outline for Jasper and Emmett too we were so shocked they would do something like this, this only meant one thing revenge and this is for 2 things the car and this.

Lets just say it is a good thing I know where Bella's room is and for some odd reason Emmett knows Rose's and Jasper knows Alice's…

We had the plan all set out. It was approximately 6:50 in the morning ten minutes before the girls get ready for school and the plan was getting put into action. We knew Charlie left really early in the morning, which was good. We managed to find the spare key and unlocked the door. As we headed to the separate rooms to give the girls a really bad hair day we heard a thump come from Bella's room

"Stupid, stupid hard wooden floor owww why can't at least one day I can get up and not manage to hurt myself" we heard Bella mutter. Wait a sec it wasn't 7 it was 6:55. oh no this not good.

BPOV

Ages after the guys left Mike Newton called. We didn't know who he was our how he got our phone number but we could tell he was already a sleeze bag. But he did tell us some valuable information. He told us that the guys were planning revenge on us something about a super bad hair day and they were coming here at 7 and that's all we need to know. We decided to make their plan backfire.

At about 5 we went and got a horrible green coloured paint, which lasts for a week on the human body even hair.

Rose, Alice and I decided to sleep in the spare room that night. We woke up at 6:45 and waited. We finally heard them as they crept off to different rooms Rose's, Alice's and mine. This was going to be too easy. As I was walking to my room I heard my recording I took earlier and how I get hurt everyday. I got behind Edward and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around I tipped the paint on his head and he gasped as I said a comment and ran out of the room to meet the girls in the kitchen.

EPOV

I was in her room but I couldn't seem to find her. Then someone tapped my shoulder and as I turned around I was Drenched in green paint by none other than Bella before she left she said

"Who has a bad hair day now, huh, Edward" then she left. I caught up with the guys at the top of the stairs and they were both drenched in paint too.

"Our plan it backfired, our plans never backfire!" sobbed Emmett.

As we reached the kitchen we noticed the girls were casually talking and eating breakfast. When they saw us they turned and laughed at us then said at the same time

"Don't ever attempt to cross us again" then started talking again.

"how did you find out?" Emmett asked amazed.

"Meh, some guy named Mike Newton" Rose said.

We all groaned that eavesdropping sleaze bag.

"Anyways we have to go get changed" Alice said

Then Rose and Alice ran upstairs.

Bella waited for a while then said

"by the way it won't come out for a week" then she ran upstairs leaving us dumbstruck.

BPOV

"Did you see their faces, funniest thing ever," I said

"I know we are never going to forget that," said Alice.

"Ever" added rose

Then we all burst out laughing while getting ready for our first day of forks high.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the other readers imagination and keep reading. xx


End file.
